


Loki's Hair is Going au Naturel.

by Neurosurgeon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Kid Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurosurgeon/pseuds/Neurosurgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on Nyx_Ro's Loki in his Aesir form, from "So That's What It Does", where Loki's hair is relatively unruly. Haha, Loki is not amused..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Hair is Going au Naturel.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyx_Ro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Ro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So That's What It Does](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096933) by [Nyx_Ro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Ro/pseuds/Nyx_Ro). 
  * Inspired by [So That's What It Does](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096933) by [Nyx_Ro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Ro/pseuds/Nyx_Ro). 




End file.
